Truth, Justice and The American Way: Part 2
by Nighthawk5
Summary: Harm judges a case that sees Mac defending an opinionated Marine Captain charged of war crimes during Operation Iraqi Freedom... pre-Season 9
1. Burning The Flag

A/N: Well, I know I have several fics going currently (can't finish anything), but this just hit me as I was talking to my reflection after watching 2 hours of TV. Firstly JAG (Ready or Not: the one where Mac's a judge), then Kath & Kim (Aussie show, funny.) and finally CNNNN (Chaser Non- stop News Network and no one really knows what the other N stands for, another Aussie show, fucking funny. And pretty much anti-everything.)  
  
So methinks I will right a CNNNN/JAG (Dude, both titles are acronyms.) fic, mainly revolving around JAG (naturally) because half the world will not have seen CNNNN, besides you can't really fanficerise (my verb for "writing fanfiction") for a comedy show unless you're funny, (which clearly, I am not).  
  
Story revolves around Marine Corps Captain who is *not* a Republican *much shock and horror, whispers of "She didn't vote for Bush!"*, and largely and publicly criticised for expressing her views. Expresses several of my own views, which Republicans may find offensive. Please: read and diss me, would love to hear you trash me, 'twould be wonderful for world relations.  
  
Disclaimer: ~To DBP (who is currently in the doghouse re: new season opener)~  
  
Take my parents to the cleaners you bastards: how the fuck do you intend to sue a dependent Australian in an American court anyhow? One is most interested.  
  
~To NOFX~  
  
Don't worry, I know you won't sue me, you rocking band peoples you. (Both Franco Un-American and the Idiots Are Taking Over are the property of NOFX.. And you should really go out and buy their album, like right about now.)  
  
~~To Bush and Republicans~  
  
If Mr President and his Republican friends want to sue me for defamation, I'll allow that case because I would seriously love to express my views in a courtroom. (Besides I'll just tell them I'm insane, and let's face it: they'll *believe* me, you all know that.)  
  
~To all you wonderful American readers~  
  
I love Americans. Really, you guys make rocking TV, you're clearly sweeties (you're all reading my fic) and there are many great things about America. I love American history, particularly the revolution. I admire the founding principles of your country; know your constitution better than that of my own country and your national anthem rocks. The patriotism you see in Americans is this spirit that I am in awe of and would never contest with. Your nation is founded and lives by many principles that the rest of the world should draw some examples from. Now if only your politicians would live up to them..  
  
~Just a word for all the Aussies (because clearly they flock to fanfiction in large angry mobs) *looks around*: HEY BEKKI!!!~  
  
Our nation isn't really founded on principles, I mean you can hardly count: "Yeah, fuck Johnny, turn the footy up and get me another beer", as a principle.it's a good life though, I love being Aussie!!! (It's an excuse for doing nothing.how do you think I get away with spending so much time writing fanfiction?) So we may no have principles, but we still rock.. Literally. (Go Something For Kate, Silverchair, Killing Heidi etc.)  
  
Right, now I shall get on with the fic.  
  
Much apology for the page of A/N.. but I felt it my duty to disclaim as this may be controversial. (But we all love controversy re: WMD's and schizophrenic world leaders)  
  
*Gets hit with tomato*  
  
"GET ON WITH THE FIC!!!"  
  
Oh yes, the fic.  
  
* * * * * * (One more note before I begin: happens before the end of Season 8/ beginning of Season 9) Sarah Mackenzie sat, staring at the file in front of her in disbelief.  
  
"Franco Un-American?" she questioned her client sceptically.  
  
"Yeah, it's a great song Ma'am," Captain Zephyrine Collins, who was sitting opposite her, assured her.  
  
"Maybe, but you played this, too loud."  
  
"That's an opinion Ma'am," she interrupted.  
  
"Assuming it's one I concur with, for now, you played this song, too loud on a ship full of Republican patriots?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a great song," she repeated.  
  
"The lyrics to the opening verse are," she paused before beginning to read, "I never thought about the universe, it made me feel small, never thought about the problems of this planet at all.. Global warming, radioactive sites, imperialistic wrongs and animal rights."  
  
The Lieutenant Colonel shook her head, "And it gets worse. I want to move north and be a Canadian or hang down low with the nice Australians; I don't want to be another I-don't-care-ican, where can we go Franco, Franco Un- American? On a ship full of Americans. Captain, I think you need to think more about where and how you go about making your statements."  
  
"Ma'am, this is America. The land of the free remember? Shouldn't I have the right to make a statement wherever I want, however I want and whenever I want?"  
  
"Captain, this is the United States Marine Corps. Full of patriotic privates who believe blasting people's brains out is a great service to their nation and their God."  
  
Mac heard mutterings that sounded distinctly like, '"Just because Bush is a warmonger."  
  
She ignored it and continued, "Use the brain God gave you, this is not the right place to criticise the government or the President of the United States."  
  
"Are you going to defend me, or spend all day prosecuting me Ma'am?"  
  
"And this isn't even the worst of it Captain," she continued as though she hadn't heard, "The Idiots Are Taking Over?"  
  
"Another brilliant song."  
  
"Yeah, one that goes: now is not the right time to be sober, now the idiots are taking over, spreading like a social cancer, is there an answer?" she paused, "That's a little harsh don't you think?"  
  
"All idiots want to do is blow people's heads off Ma'am," she answered quietly, but with conviction.  
  
"Stupid people have rights."  
  
"Which I respect. I just believe a democracy full of less than intelligent, ignorant people doesn't work, Ma'am."  
  
"Would you be referring to this wonderful country of ours?" the older woman replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"And it's not just the music. Captain, I have two folders here of songs and poetry composed by you which is very critical of America and its policies and uses language which isn't generally accepted in the military. All of this is from the Internet. The Internet, that worldwide resource that everyone uses."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I know what the Internet is," she responded.  
  
Mac looked up to catch any sign of sarcasm, but she was being polite and serious.  
  
"This is all very damaging to your character Captain."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, but I'm not on trial for treason, I'm on trial for disobeying orders, a slightly lesser charge if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yeah, and reckless endangerment, war crimes which include wilful killing and ill-treatment of civilians. But since you want to talk about disobeying orders, let's talk about disobeying orders," she paused, "I have no doubt that you did it, which means you're guilty and we plea bargain it out. I'm not going to court when there's a whole room full of documents similar to those ones," she pointed a condemning finger at the file lying on the table.  
  
"No way Ma'am, I want a trial."  
  
"Why? You'll lose."  
  
"Because the rules and regulations placed upon us in combat are unfair. I did the best I could to follow my orders under the circumstances while protecting the men serving under me."  
  
"Moving speech Captain, but at least let me negotiate with the prosecuting counsellor."  
  
"I'd rather lose, and go out fighting, than raise a white flag and surrender Ma'am," she answered quietly and determinedly.  
  
Mac sighed, "Said like a true Marine."  
  
"Do you know the prosecutor?"  
  
"Yes," Mac replied, almost sighing again, "Commander Turner and myself.. Get along."  
  
{Sought of, when he's not teasing me about being in love with my best friend, } she thought.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I know his MO if that's what you're think Captain. You're asking me if you think I can get you a good deal. Commander Turner is a decent man and a good attorney, but he plays by the book. If you're looking for sympathy you won't find it there."  
  
"I don't want sympathy Ma'am."  
  
"Clearly."  
  
"Who's the judge Ma'am?" she questioned, almost fearfully.  
  
I smiled in amusement, "Now we may have an advantage there Captain."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll take to you, maybe not at first, but soon enough he'll be on your side," Mac asserted confidently.  
  
"What makes you say that Ma'am?"  
  
"Oh, I know Commander Rabb," she smiled even more, "He favours truth and justice over the rules."  
  
"Sounds American, in the true sense of the word."  
  
"Please, no statements like that in court. and that's an order Captain, not a request."  
  
"Speaking of orders."  
  
"Yeah, it says here that you were in Iraq, performing a reconnaissance mission," Mac looked up for confirmation.  
  
"Correct Ma'am."  
  
"You had explicit orders to remain unseen and not to engage in hostilities."  
  
"Ma'am, we were in a war zone, that was wishful thinking on the part of a two-star General in Washington."  
  
"It also says here that your troops were to reach a certain geographical location, achieve the objective of the mission, which was to gain reconnaissance for tactical air strikes and turn back. The incident reported here occurred some 20 kilometres from the area you were meant to be operating within, in close proximity to a small Iraqi village."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Captain, are you telling me that you willingly and knowingly led your troops 20 kilometres away from the point your orders specified?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"We are getting a deal."  
  
"No," she stated emphatically punctuating the sentence with a delayed, "Ma'am."  
  
"But that's not even where the real trouble comes in."  
  
"No Ma'am," she agreed contritely.  
  
"Not only did you disobey the geographical restrictions of the mission, you also proceeded to ambush a group."  
  
"More like a mob," she interrupted, "Sorry Ma'am, continue."  
  
"Thank you Captain. You ambushed a group of Iraqi civilians, and then ordered your troops to fire. 7 were killed, 5 others were wounded."  
  
The Captain avoided the superior officer's look of disgust.  
  
"No judge will like that, and a jury will hate it," Mac informed the Marine, "What's your defence?"  
  
"Iraqi civilians are not like American civilians Ma'am. They walk around carrying Israeli-made sub-machine guns for crying out loud."  
  
"I hope we get a jury full of anti-war, fanatically left-wing democrats."  
  
"Would you listen to my version of what happened please Ma'am?"  
  
"Sure, make my day."  
  
"We weren't where we were supposed to be, I'll concede to that, and accept full responsibility. I questioned the judgement of my men, and I was wrong. There aren't many landmarks in a desert, and we got a little lost. So I may be a bad navigator, but I'm not guilty of war crimes," she paused.  
  
"Those civilians had been trailing us for about half a kilometre Ma'am. They were making all of us nervous. Suddenly they turned away from us, and continued eastward. I knew they had seen us, and that would've jeopardised our mission, and even the later air strikes. The fact that they had abruptly changed bearing also suggested they were meeting more civilians, or had gathered enough intelligence to report to someone."  
  
"On the other hand they could've been going home," Mac interjected.  
  
"That was always a possibility Ma'am. I was in two minds about going after them. But they were advancing in formation, and using military tactics. They didn't look like your average civvy going for a stroll in the desert. I decided to follow them for a few kilometres."  
  
"You were already overdue Captain. In accordance with protocol shouldn't you have continued to your pick up point?"  
  
"The times were changed Ma'am. This incident occurred between 1300 and 1400 local time. The helo was due at 1500. I believe I was ahead of schedule according to the original copy of the standing orders Ma'am."  
  
"You were notified of the amendments to the schedule by radio Captain."  
  
"This was a covert op Ma'am. A code of strict radio silence was to be followed. The message may have been sent, but I did not receive it. According to the orders I received before the mission, the orders I was under the implication I was following, we were not overdue."  
  
"So you didn't receive the radio message, you still shouldn't have stalked a group of civilians."  
  
"Like I said Ma'am, I was doubtful over their civilian status. The reconnaissance we were gathering was important for an air strike on an alleged HAMAS headquarters. I'd been told not to stuff it up. If those civvies were going to inform the terrorists, our mission objectives would be negated entirely. I'm anti-war, but I reach the aims I'm required to Ma'am."  
  
"There's still the issue of war crimes? Why did you fire on them?"  
  
"They fired on us Ma'am."  
  
"Self-defence?"  
  
"They saw us, freaked out and started shooting, what were we meant to do?"  
  
"You should've ordered a retreat Captain."  
  
"Easy for you to say sitting here now, Ma'am," she responded, "I'd even agree with you now, but at the time.. Combat is combat Ma'am. You think on your feet and you don't have time to deliberate the moral implications of your decisions. I did what I thought was right due to the circumstances, I regret that it caused the loss of human life, but I stand by my assessment of the situation."  
  
"So you violated your orders for the third time, and also breached the Geneva Convention and international laws of engagement, what next?"  
  
"We got the hell out of there Ma'am. Who knows who else was trailing us? We were in a war zone in a country full of hostile civilians. Heavily armed hostile civilians."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you're not going to accept a deal, you're defence for disobeying your orders is that they sucked, your excuse for reckless endangerment is you were being pursued by civilians with Uzis and your answer to charges of war crimes is self-defence?"  
  
"A pessimistic but reasonably accurate assessment of the case Ma'am."  
  
"Oh God, I think I need sugar," Mac mumbled.  
  
She nodded, "Preferably sugar in chocolate."  
  
"Zephyrine is an interesting name Captain."  
  
"Yeah, I believe my mother was insane. She always said with a surname like Collins you needed a fascinating Christian name. She was a little outside of outlandish in her choice Ma'am. A bit like Bush on the political stance scale: he's a little past fanatical right wing."  
  
"Please, no more statements like that around any one who might here you."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"And could you hold of crucifying the President and burning the flag until this trial is over?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: My gosh this is interesting.. This fic will probably revolve around a trial served with large helpings of political opinion and philosophy with a side serving of shifting personal dynamics. (Will be having fun with Sturgis, Mac/Harm relations and the integrity of the legal parties involved in the trial. *grins* Expect much bitching, a pinch of PMS and a hint of both feminism and chauvinism.) 


	2. Marines Do Not Grovel

* * * * * *  
  
"Marines Do Not Grovel"  
  
Sturgis looked up at the hollow tap of the knock against his office door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Mac complied, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Let's talk a deal," she suggested.  
  
"I was just about to take a break Colonel. Care to join me?" he replied, meeting her at the door.  
  
"Is that an OK-let's-discuss-a-deal Commander?"  
  
"Came here for a purpose then?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, following him out the door.  
  
"Ok, how's this for a deal, charges as they stand, minimum sentence."  
  
"No way, the minimum sentence for war crimes extends beyond my client's life span Commander. Try again."  
  
"Ok, I'll drop the war crimes to murder."  
  
"Forget the civilians altogether."  
  
He laughed, "Maybe if you got down on your knees and grovelled before me."  
  
"Marines do not grovel Commander," she informed him, "Especially in front of squids."  
  
"Come on Mac," he looked at her in disbelief, "I am giving you a fair deal here."  
  
The Marine raised an eyebrow and returned his look, "I have a client that says she's innocent Commander."  
  
"You have a client who is a fanatical anarchist."  
  
"A fair but less-than accurate evaluation Commander. She's not on trial for her political stance."  
  
"She won't need to be. I've got all the evidence on my side, plus precedent.''  
  
Mac rolled her eyes, "1971, US Army lieutenant convicted of murder for massacring villagers in Vietnam, yeah, we all know the case."  
  
"Not just that Colonel,"  
  
"Ok, you've got precedent. War crimes aren't tolerated by this country, but that's not really a problem if she's innocent."  
  
"You believe that Colonel?"  
  
"I believe there's a few holes in her story, but the professional co- ordination of troops in a war zone can be questioned in this particular circumstance."  
  
"She was overdue, leading her men outside the area of operation and massacring civilians: what more to it is there?"  
  
"See that's what you're arguing because a black and white, open-shut, high profile case would be brilliant for your career. What I'm arguing is that there is cause for doubt, reasonable doubt, that this incident is being over-dramatised by high-powers to cover up their mistakes."  
  
"What mistakes?"  
  
"The op orders were changed, after the troops were deployed."  
  
"So? They were notified by radio."  
  
"Read the section on communications, second paragraph of the original orders: strict radio silence. The message wasn't sent, or at least, wasn't received."  
  
"What about the war crimes?"  
  
She smiled secretively, "That's my wild card Commander."  
  
"My deal stands as is. Unless you want your client receiving an injection, you might want to consider it Colonel."  
  
"She says if she goes out she does so fighting."  
  
"Marines."  
  
"Submariners."  
  
"You want my advice, forgetting we're opposing each other for one second?"  
  
"I get the feeling I'm going to get it, wanted or not."  
  
"Take the deal."  
  
"See you in court."  
  
"You'll regret it," he warned her, "No one likes a radical who doesn't play by the book."  
  
She smiled, "You forget who the judge is," she paused, "He *is* a radical that doesn't play by the book."  
  
"Who's a what Mac?" Harm interrupted, sliding past her and into the break room.  
  
"She was just informing me that she had an advantage in your courtroom because you are, and I quote, a radical that doesn't play by the book," Sturgis informed him, eyeing Mac circumspectly.  
  
"I have other advantages too," she grinned  
  
"And what would they be Colonel?" Harm countered, amused by her attitude.  
  
"Women have always been a man's weakness," she replied.  
  
"You forget, I still have to pay you back for what you did to me," he retorted.  
  
"You can pay me back any time Harm," she  
  
"As long as you return the favour Colonel."  
  
"Five times over I promise."  
  
"Do you guys always have conversations like this over coffee?"  
  
"That's not the worst of what we do over coffee Commander," Mac replied, feeling incredibly happy with herself.  
  
Sturgis chose that moment to remove himself from the break room, observing the pair in slight amusement.  
  
"So what is the worst we do over coffee Colonel?"  
  
"I don't know, want to find out?"  
  
"You think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Probably not, but it'd be fun."  
  
He leant over to whisper to her, "Sure you'd be good."  
  
Her smile widened, and she shot him her I-am-so-about-to-kick-your-ass look, "You'd be better."  
  
"I don't know about that Mackenzie."  
  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you for coffee on Saturday?"  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
"Very much so."  
  
She grinned, "Deal."  
  
"That's what you were trying to get with Sturgis?"  
  
"Not that kind of deal Commander."  
  
"I should hope not."  
  
"We're not allowed to discuss the trial before the trial."  
  
"So there is going to be a trial?"  
  
"Would I deprive you of your chance to pay me back?"  
  
"I don't know Colonel, would you?"  
  
"Depends how you intend to pay me back."  
  
"I don't know," he paused, "You operate pretty much within the boundaries of reasonability in court Mac."  
  
"It's a woman thing."  
  
"That is one thing you will not get away with. I get the feeling there may be too much Marine oestrogen on one side of this case."  
  
She flashed him a huge smile, "Afraid it'll distract you Commander?"  
  
"More worried it'll kill all the men that stand in your path, including me, " he regarded her pointedly, "It's no women against the rest of the defence force Mac."  
  
"Not everyone thinks the way you do Harm."  
  
"I didn't either until I met you. Don't be unrealistic in expecting old ideas to change instantaneously. I never would've given a female officer as much credibility as I do now 5 or 10 years ago. But then I met you, and you changed the way I thought about women in uniform. Every male serviceman who encounters a female officer or defence force member who shows aptitude and efficiency in her role or job will begin to show the same respect. Give it a little time."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I really change your opinions that much?"  
  
"I was never sexist Mac, but yeah, you did change my mind, about lots of things."  
  
She stared at him, "That means a lot to me Commander."  
  
"Good, keep that in mind in court. I don't think this case is about women's rights within the armed forces anyway. It's more about a Captain who made some mistakes in a war zone."  
  
"Do you believe people should be forgiven for their mistakes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No matter what the mistake?"  
  
"I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, Colonel. Yes, I do believe in the human capacity for contrition, but it doesn't really matter what I believe because the military justice system doesn't concur with me on this issue. There's a system in place for a reason. It works on principles of punishment for infringements of the rules. It also works on the principal of a fair trial, and that's what your client will get Mac, a fair trial. Free of any advantages, or disadvantages, hormone induced or otherwise."  
  
"Doesn't really sound like pay back to me Commander."  
  
"I never said I wouldn't make you suffer Colonel, just informed you I wouldn't do it at the expense of your client. Unlike you."  
  
"Excuse me!" she protested, "I object to that, I was fair. I just didn't let you play your usual tricks."  
  
"What do you know about my tricks Mac?"  
  
"Depends what kind you're talking about."  
  
"I think you scared Sturgis before," he smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, it's a distinct possibility, given his subsequent rapid departure," she agreed dryly.  
  
"Who do you prefer, me or him?"  
  
"What, to work with?"  
  
"No, to work against."  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're less fanatical about the codes of justice and more interested in the practical application of those codes in administering justice."  
  
"You basically just told me I'd make an easy judge."  
  
"As long as you're not easy in other things."  
  
"I don't think you'd have much trouble in other things Mac."  
  
Her smile widened a little further, "What kind of other things?"  
  
"What we were going to find out over coffee on Saturday."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So I'll call you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Shouldn't you get back to work Colonel? You have a Captain to defend."  
  
"Shouldn't you get back to work Commander? You have an Article 134 to review."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Instant headache?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Reminds me of my defence."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So far I've got; the orders were impractical and stupid, the reckless endangerment wasn't reckless and the war crimes were in self-defence. Promising," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, a fair trial."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"For you? Yeah."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I am having so much fun in my contravention of school codes of conduct regarding computer use researching this fic. The Uniform Code of Military Justice was easy enough to find (67 pages), offences punishable under Article 134 of this code (39 pages) was a little more difficult to find, and the Manual for Courts-Martial (856 pages) is too long to print anywhere. But anyway, it's interesting still. I am most amused by law, particularly military law. I promise to make the trial follow procedure as accurately as I can due to my knowledge. The joys of long, legal documents. *grins*  
  
He he, remember this chapter: many famous last words included here. 


	3. Fashion Advice

* * * * * *  
  
"Fashion Advice"  
  
Mac grinned at the e-mail on her screen:  
  
Time: 17:15 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: Can't be bothered typing one.  
  
Hey Mac, The official version's in your inbox somewhere, but I'll just tell you straight. You've got to be in court for the arraignment next Monday at 1000. (I figure we can all sleep in since I get to call the court to session.) See you tomorrow for that coffee, Harm  
  
She replied quickly:  
  
Time: 17:20 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) From: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) Subject: Re: Can't be bothered typing one.(neither can I)  
  
Hey yourself, Since you get to call the court to session, I won't bother turning up until 1030 on Monday, because otherwise I'll have to wait around for you to arrive for half an hour. I'd love to see you tomorrow. If you're hanging around here IM me and we'll talk, but if I don't see you call me. In the mean time, think about the worst we do over coffee Commander. Mac  
  
She returned to the pile of annoying paperwork on her desk, and the particularly annoying task of preparing her opening statement to the court for Captain Collins' trial, on account of the fact that her client refused to be sensible and plead guilty. 10 minutes later, the flashing taskbar at the bottom of her computer screen distracted her.  
  
Time: 17:30 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: Re: Re: Can't be bothered typing one.(neither can I)  
  
Hey, I'm meant to be leaving, because it's Friday, and I hate staying late and working on Fridays, but if you're staying I'll come and keep you company and we can talk. Harm  
  
PS I'm thinking Mackenzie..  
  
She laughed and hit reply, pushing the pile of paper to one side.  
  
Time: 17:35 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) From: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) Subject: Re: Re: Re: Can't be bothered typing one.(neither can I)  
  
Hey, Sorry to decline your tempting offer of company, but I must tend to my mountain of paper solitarily. (I'm working on the Collins case and since you're the judge. well, you know.) Anyway, you hate working on Fridays? Commander, you hate working on any day! But I must admit, this place isn't exactly happening this time Friday evening. Work is so boring sometimes. I've discovered the cure for insomnia: long, boring legal documents. Since you're thinking (which is probably a new thing for you...) and I'm almost literally up to my neck in boring paperwork, you can tell me what you're thinking.. Mac  
  
She sat and waited for his reply.  
  
Time: 17:45 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Can't be bothered typing one.(neither can I)  
  
Well, since you requested a summary of my thoughts: What are you wearing underneath all that paper Colonel?  
  
Time: 17:50 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) From: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) Subject: what I'm wearing  
  
Hmm, what would you like me to be wearing Commander?  
  
Time: 17:55 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: what I'd like you to be wearing  
  
I don't know Colonel. but you wouldn't want to be overdressed.  
  
Time: 18:05 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) From: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) Subject: what you'd like me to be wearing  
  
No, we wouldn't want that.  
  
Time: 18:15 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: over dressing  
  
You sound like you could use some fashion advice.. You still working on Collins' case? Cuz if you're not I could always come give you some tips.  
  
Time: 18:20 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) From: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) Subject: your fashion advice  
  
Well, the Collins' case is safely buried beneath the mess that covers my desk, so if you feel the need to give a Marine fashion advice, please do.  
  
Time: 18:25 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: giving marine's advice  
  
Giving Marine's any kind of advice is generally very dangerous. What about dinner?  
  
Time: 18:20 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) From: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) Subject: accepting squid's dinner offers  
  
Accepting any offer of that nature from a squid (and a flyboy) on a Friday night is usually very dangerous. But if your willing to risk giving me fashion advice, I'll muster the courage to eat with you. but before we eat could you help me clean up my desk?  
  
Time: 18:25 Friday, 28Sept2002 To: LTCOL Mackenzie (User ID: F14620) From: LTCMDR Rabb (User ID: M14605) Subject: cleaning up your desk  
  
Cleaning up post-war zones is not my speciality, but if it means dinner with a beautiful woman. what have you got in mind?  
  
She was about to respond when he appeared at her door.  
  
"Well Mackenzie?"  
  
She shut the computer down, stood up and walked around the front of her desk to two organised piles. Picking one up, she walked over him and handed them two him with the instructions, "Carry."  
  
"What have you got here Mac? Like half of the national archives or something?"  
  
"Since Sturgis is sure he'll get me on precedent, I though I'd get a bit of light reading for the weekend Commander," she joked.  
  
"I can assure that it is not light."  
  
"Which is why you're carrying it," she grinned, "Sometimes its very advantageous having a male best friend."  
  
"Ordinarily you wouldn't let me carry anything," he mused, "Is this an admission of defeat?"  
  
She glared at him, "No, I'm carrying one too," she picked the second pile of paper, "I just can't carry both at once."  
  
"I'm only teasing you," he laughed, "Stop frowning Mac, you look so funny when you do that."  
  
"I don't know what is so amusing," she rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.  
  
He turned the lights off behind her and closed the door, the files balancing precariously in one arm.  
  
"You are so sensitive sometimes," he informed her as they waited for the elevator.  
  
"Because you're so narrow-minded sometimes."  
  
He began to disagree, but thought better of arguing, "So what sought of fashion advice do you need?"  
  
She regarded him solemnly for a moment, and then smiled, "I don't know, you tell me Commander."  
  
"I don't know, how about we discuss it over coffee when we get home?"  
  
"Sounds perfectly procedural and unprejudiced Your Honour."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: I promise I get to the trial in the next chapter. should hopefully be posted tomorrow. (All hail weekends.. *all hail weekends*) Cheers and coodles to all of you. 


	4. On My Hands And Knees Your Honour

* * * * * *  
  
"On My Hands And Knees Your Honour"  
  
At 1000 hours on Monday morning, Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was seated beside Captain Zephyrine Collins grinning to herself, as Commander Sturgis Turner sat opposite them, tapping his pen against the table.  
  
At 1005 hours on Monday morning, Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's grin widened to a smile, Captain Zephyrine Collins began scribbling on a legal pad, and Commander Sturgis Turner started tapping his foot, complimenting the rhythm of his pen.  
  
At 1010 hours on Monday morning, Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's smile broadened even further, Captain Zephyrine Collins looked up from her scrawling, Commander Sturgis Turner ceased all percussive compositions and Lt Commander Harmon Rabb *finally* entered the now silent courtroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, twenty minutes after it was due to begin; the court was called to session.  
  
"In the matter of the United States vs. Captain Zephyrine Collins, this court is now is session. Would the bailiff read the charges?"  
  
"The United States vs. Captain Collins. Charges include failure to obey an order of regulation, wilfully disobeying a superior commissioned officer, reckless endangerment, and murder."  
  
"Captain Collins, do you understand the contents of these charges?"  
  
"Yes, Your Honour."  
  
"If neither the government nor the defence have any pre-emptory challenges or pre-trial motions, we will proceed."  
  
He waited for conformation.  
  
"No, Your Honour," Mac and Sturgis replied in near unison.  
  
"Then we will hear the pleas of the accused. Captain Collins, on the charges specified, how do you plead?"  
  
"In meus manì et genua, tuus honòs," she responded.  
  
When met by quizzical looks from all else but Mac, who was glaring murderously, she continued, "Not guilty Your Honour."  
  
"The accused has entered a plea of not guilty. This court will be adjourned until Monday the 7th of October, one week from today at which point we will hear the opening arguments of the government and the defence. Until such a date, this court is adjourned."  
  
Ten minutes later, Lt Colonel Mackenzie stood facing her client in a conference room, staring at the other woman angrily.  
  
"What on earth was that little performance about Captain?" Mac demanded.  
  
"Well, in medieval times when a commoner like myself was brought before a court, they were invited to recite a sentence of Latin. This meant they were allowed to be tried by a church court, the church at that time being very influential in society. In those days, the church courts offered lesser punishments and were more forgiving than the court of the king," she shrugged, "Tradition I guess."  
  
"What did it mean Captain?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"On my hands and knees, Your Honour."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A/N: Blame my evil English teacher for the delay in chapter. (I had an annoying assignment to do.)  
  
Oh, and crucify my annoying religion teacher for the further delays. Another assignment, which I am currently meant to be doing.  
  
And blame my music teacher for any incoherence. I'm suffering for a lack of oxygen, I've been playing my flute for 80 minutes, and I'm feeling a little light-headed.  
  
I'll probably update this chapter in the near future, as I've sought of forgotten the technical jargon for what goes on in an arraignment. I've got the whole, they ask the person if they're guilty thing going, but I can't remember exactly how it's said. Will find out and update. Until then, any critical comments would be appreciated. Any praise would be appreciated, but criticism is preferred. (I think. When everyone disses me now, I'll be crawling for praise..) 


End file.
